Stars In Your Eyes
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1038a: They waited and waited, but when it happened it was right for both of them. - Faves cycle, day 9 of 21, Top 5 relationships - Number 4


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 49th cycle. Now cycle 50!_

* * *

**CYCLE 50 SPECIAL FAVORITES CHART - **_So I've done 'favorites' cycles before, and this is another one, but since it's cycle 50, I wanted to do something special for it. So instead of the usual top 16 with a 6-chapter Boston Britt installment for Brittany (who has always been and remains number one ;)), this is how it will be: It's shift days through the cycle. Shift B will be a 21-chapter/day Boston Britt. In shift A, after the first day's 'extra' dedicated to New Directions, there will be four Top 5 lists, working their way down (all the number 5 spots, all the number 4 spots, number 3, 2, and finishing with all the number one spots)_

_The Top 5's are as follows (all are my 'top 5 favorite...'):  
* Top 5 Series (my series)  
* Top 5 Friendships  
* Top 5 Characters  
* Top 5 Relationships_

_**TODAY: Top 5 Relationships: #4 - Will/Emma**  
_

* * *

_**This is a double shift day.** There will be one more upload today: Those Are Wooden Wings, chapter 9._

* * *

**"Stars In Your Eyes"  
Will/Emma**

He had learned he couldn't be the one to initiate this, it had to come from her, and he was okay with it. Still when he arrived home that day, and she did initiate, he was taken by surprise. But she was certain now, and it didn't take him long to know this time was the right one, no backing away… He would have thought he'd have just gone in confidently, but when it came down to it, he was nervous, so nervous…

The whole topic of their first time had turned to the fact that this would be her first time ever. With how much hesitation and blockage was involved, he wanted this to be something good for her. He knew he couldn't expect this to go perfectly… first times could be that way. He didn't remember his first time as being a smooth ride for sure, but then they'd been clumsy teenagers, and clumsiness was not what he was worried about. He kept having this image in his mind like at some point she would lose it, start shouting, telling him to get off, and she'd run for the shower and… He didn't want to hurt her, in any way, didn't want to ruin this for her.

All those thoughts had flashed through his mind as they had walked toward his bedroom. But she held his hand, and he could feel… she wasn't scared. Even the one time where they had come close, as much as she played strong, he could sense an insecurity that made her pulling back almost expected. This time, somehow, she was less nervous than he was… It had been her decision.

He had stood there at first, as she had begun to undress him, and all the worries and the questions began to strip away as well, until all that was left was simple truth. He loved this woman, loved her for so long, through stops and starts, failures and successes… and having her in his life now, his future wife, he could see years of happiness together waiting for them. She made him so happy day after day, and he wasn't sure she even understood how much. She was his rock, his voice of reason. He made mistakes in life, like anyone, but Emma she was there, and she'd set him back on his path as best she could, make him see where he had erred.

When these feelings had taken hold of him and the fear had subsided, he had reached forward and carefully undressed her as well. As they had laid in bed and he had held her close, all he could think was how he just wanted her to know, with all he did, just how much he loved her. It was a release, for both of them, and for how careful he was being with her, she was responding. When a smile had captured her face, it hadn't left, and it made him smile, too. He had taken the lead in the beginning, but as they had progressed he came to realize she was taking the reins from him. He didn't stop her… Maybe she had something to show, too.

When it was over, with her resting over him as they caught their breaths, he had to resist asking her if she was okay. Judging by the way soft little cracks of laughter escaped her as she worked toward regular breathing, he had to guess the answer was yes. Still he gave something of a variation on it, a more playful question. "You alright?" he smiled, dragging his fingers lightly up and down her back.

"Yes…" she laughed, breathing out before lifting her head up to look at him. She looked so happy, and he just couldn't get over it… Here they were, the two of them. He crooked a finger under her chin, bringing forward to kiss her. She hummed, turning to lie on her back, at his side, for a moment before turning on her side. "Did I… Was I…" she hesitated, and he smirked.

"You were perfect," he assured her, and she blushed.

"Beginner's luck, right?" she joked.

"I don't know, but we'll have to test that theory," he told her, and to say she looked adorably anxious right then would have been an understatement. "Breathe," he instructed.

"Breathing, okay," she nodded. He reached over, brushing a strand of hair which remained plastered to her face.

"Any questions, complaints?" he asked.

"Oh, no, not at all… You were so attentive, I… My head's still spinning a bit," she gestured, and he laughed, bringing her closer.

"Rest that spinning head here," he told her, putting his arm around her shoulders as she rested on his shoulder. She wrapped her own arm around him, breathing slowly. "Tired?" he asked, kissing her forehead. She hummed.

"Hungry, actually," she revealed, and he smirked. "But it can wait… I'm good here," she promised.

"Not in a hurry to get up either," he promised her and she nodded.

"No rush…" she agreed. "Either way, we'd have to go out." When he looked at her, confused, she turned up innocent eyes. "I can't explain it, I just really feel like going to Breadstix right now," she revealed.

"Breadstix," he repeated, amused.

"Yes," she laughed. "Don't make fun," she squinted.

"No, I'm not, I promise," he told her, nodding slowly. "If you want Breadstix, then that's where we'll go…" She gave him a look, and he repeated the previous clause. "Later," he promised, and she rested her head back down.

"I can hear your heart still," she declared.

"Sound alright?" he asked.

"Good rhythm," she assessed.

"Well I am the Glee Club director," he joked, and she chuckled.

"You do lead with your heart," she agreed. "And now you won."

"Still can't believe it," he smiled, blinking. "We made it."

"I believe it," she told him, and he looked down when he got to feeling light kisses on his chest. When she felt the shift from his looking up, she met his eye, moving up to kiss him again. "Will?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Can we test that theory now?" At his quizzical look, she grinned. "Beginner's luck, not a beginner anymore, so…" He smiled, turning them over so to look down upon her once more.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
